


The Tiny Snowman

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, It's very cute and soft is what im saying, Masuki bein cute, Rokka bein soft for masuki bein cute, Snow, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Masuki and Rokka build some snowmen, first in Animal Crossing, and then in real life.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Tiny Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan for this fic to exist it just put itself into my brain and I wrote it

"Wow, Lock, your island is awesome."

"Thank you," Rokka giggled. "I spent a lot of time setting everything up." It was certainly a daunting task to organize her island perfectly, but it definitely paid off in the end.

"Man, maybe I should do somethin' like this," Masuki's character was running around, while the real Masuki seemed to be deep in thought, imagining how to improve her island. "I can barely get around on mine."

"I started by tearing everything down and building it back up, with the Island Designer," Rokka shifted her position so that she was leaning in the arm of the couch, with her legs on Masuki's lap, and sighed at the newfound comfort. "My island was a mess for a while, but I like how it's turned out."

"How did you even find the time to do all of this?"

"Ehehe, I had a lot of time over the summer after I got my homework finished, so I would play after practice to unwind," Rokka was going to keep talking, but she was quickly shut up by the amazed and, frankly adorable, look on Masuki's face.

"Woah, this looks really good," Masuki had come across a part of Rokka's island that the girl herself was particularly proud of, a simple waterfall connected to a pond that was naturally on one of her cliffs, and was then connected to a river on the left side of her island, with some flowers and custom paths for good measure. "How long did it even take you to do this?"

"A couple hours, I think. Making the custom patterns took the longest."

"That makes sense," Masuki nodded, while running around in-game and talking to Rokka's villagers. "I tried to make the RAS logo once, and it took me half an hour until I gave up." They both laughed for a few moments.

"Oh, I forgot to make a snowboy today," It only occurred to Rokka after she saw where the snowballs had spawned; in an empty space she was saving for a garden that would hopefully raise her island to 5 stars, but she got distracted by all the new winter features and forgot to make it.

"I hate making snowboys so much," Masuki started to not-so subtly steal some of Rokka's fruit, but Rokka didn't mind much, so she didn't call her out on it. "I can't get it even close to perfect, so I've only gotten, like, 2 recipes."

"There's actually a trick to getting a perfect snowboy."

"There is?" Masuki looked more surprised than she should've, and it made Rokka giggle.

"Yeah, all you have to do is roll the snowballs to the biggest you can get them and put down a path that's 10 squares long, since the snowball gets smaller over spots that aren't also snow."

"What?" Masuki thought for a few seconds before turning back to Rokka. "How'd you come up with this?"

"Oh, it wasn't me," Rokka shook her head. "I just found it online somewhere."

"Some people who play this game are geniuses, I swear," Masuki apparently thought that watching Rokka build a perfect snowboy was very interesting, which she didn't really get, but it was cute either way.

"See? A perfect snowboy!" Rokka said after the snowboy sprung to life.

"What'd ya get?"

"I got a recipe for… A bear statue? A frozen bear statue," Rokka pondered why this was in the game and who came up with it, while Masuki almost died laughing beside her.

"You got an ice Michelle!"

"Oh my god, you're right," Rokka stared at the preview of the statue on the recipe, and while it had no actual resemblance to Michelle, it was fun to say it did.

"I need one," Masuki declared (after she finally stopped laughing), following Rokka inside her house in-game.

"Okay, I'll make you one."

"Really?" Masuki lit up as Rokka nodded. "Thank you!" She beckoned for Rokka to sit up, and kissed her on the cheek once she did. Rokka even took the extra step to make the bear she gave to Masuki pink, just for thematic appropriateness.

"There you go," Rokka placed the statue so that Masuki could see it. She immediately started laughing again.

"It actually looks pretty cool, but I just can't stop thinkin' about it being Michelle."

"Are you okay, Masuki-san?" Masuki had laughed so hard that she started coughing.

"Yeah, it's just really funny," She cleared her throat. "I'm pretty sure that's enough Animal Crossing, though. Did everything I wanted to do."

"Okay," Rokka nodded, and they both logged off. "But what should we do now?"

"Hm, good question," Masuki thought about it for a few moments. "What if we built a snowman?"

"What?"

"It's winter, there's a bunch of snow out there, so there's no reason to not make a snowman!"

"But, it's already dark," Rokka pointedly gestured towards the window. "It's probably not a good idea to go outside."

"We could go to the park," Masuki countered. "They have lights at night, and I'm pretty sure they have more snow, too."

"But we'd probably have to get there on your motorcycle, right? We could, but it would probably be a long way to go just to build a snowman…"

"But it would be fun," Masuki said, and she had that look in her eye that made it so Rokka couldn't deny her.

"It does sound fun," Rokka agreed, standing up from the couch. "But we should do it here."

"Thank you, Lock!" Masuki got up and put on her coat, but not before hugging Rokka in her excitement. Rokka giggled at her, as she was already almost out the door, while Rokka was barely in her coat. She pulled her gloves over her hands and followed Masuki outside.

The chill of the winter air hit Rokka's face immediately after she stepped outside, and she shivered a little bit. Masuki was already working on getting the first snowball going, and Rokka quickly walked next to her.

"This snow is basically _perfect_ for building a snowman!" Masuki proudly held up the snowball, which was about the size of her hand, although a bit misshapen.

"It does pack very well," Rokka nodded, finding that packing the snow into a ball was very satisfying. "But, we should probably keep it small, since there's not much room."

"Oh. Right," Masuki seemed a bit disappointed by that, but she quickly shook it off and got to work on smoothing out the ball. She gently set the ball on the ground after she was satisfied with its size, and Rokka made her own snowball just a bit smaller than Masuki's. She placed it on top of the other snowball, and it was quite a bit smaller than she expected.

"Wow, it's so… Tiny."

"It's kinda cute," Masuki said, sitting next to it and patting its head. "Should we give it, like, a face or something?"

"Like the one in Animal Crossing?" Rokka asked, and Masuki nodded. "Um, maybe we could use rocks. I'm not sure how we could find rocks in the snow, though."

"I dunno either," Masuki crossed her arms in thought. "We could look in places that were shielded from the snow?"

"It might work," Rokka shrugged, and she and Masuki split up to find the rocks. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was a weird scenario, but she ignored it. She didn't really acknowledge a lot of the weird things that happened to her anymore.

She didn't find very many rocks, but she was tired of looking, so she went back to the snowman, and saw Masuki with an armful of rocks.

"Masuki-san, what…?" Rokka was speechless.

"So, uh," Masuki looked a bit sheepish as she struggled with the rocks. "I found a lot of them."

"Did you... Actually think we needed this many?"

"No, but I didn't know what else to do with them."

"They look a lot bigger than what we can use," Rokka set her own rocks down to take a few of Masuki's. "I'm not sure what you could do except put them back."

"Probably a good idea," Masuki nodded. "Sorry for not getting anything useful."

"It's fine," Rokka gave her a smile. "We're only really doing this for fun, so it doesn't matter much."

"'Kay," Masuki smiled back, before going back to where she got them. Rokka sat next to the tiny snowman, and put the rocks on its face. She placed the two biggest rocks where its eyes would be, and made a crooked smile out of the rest. It wasn't a particularly pretty snowman, but with some more adjusting, the smile looked less crooked, and overall more aesthetically pleasing.

"Woah, that looks kinda neat," Masuki said as she sat next to the snowman.

"Really?" Rokka asked. "It looks a little off-center to me…"

"Yeah, but we made it in, like, 10 minutes, so it's bound to not look perfect," Masuki smiled down at the snowman. "I like 'em, though. A little goofy, maybe, but still pretty cute."

"It is cute," Rokka agreed. "We should take pictures."

"Ooh, that's a good idea," Masuki got out her phone and took some low-quality yet still endearing pictures of the snowman. "I can't wait to show these to everyone else."

"I'm happy we got to do this," Rokka intertwined her gloved fingers with Masuki's, who held her hand back and pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too," Her voice was soft, and so full of love that Rokka's heart did a flip. She gently kissed Masuki, the moment peaceful and calming. Even after the kiss stopped, Rokka felt herself being pulled back in for another kiss. Then another, and another, and another. She eventually lost count, and she let out a small laugh when she realized this.

"I love you, Masuki-san."

"Hehe, I love you too, Rokka," Masuki gave her another gentle kiss before pulling away entirely. "I think we should go inside now, since it's super cold out here."

"That's probably a good idea," They kept holding hands as they went inside, and after they took off all their winter gear, sat back down on the couch.

"So," Masuki started, laying down and letting Rokka rest her head on her chest. "You wanna watch some god awful Christmas movies?"

"Sounds fun," Rokka got comfortable, and Masuki's warmth was a nice contrast to the cold outside, and it almost seemed like she would fall asleep during the movies, but she didn't. It was fun, making fun of these movies with Masuki and also lowkey enjoying a few of them. She eventually drove Rokka home, and sent her off with a final kiss.

And even as Rokka left her presence, the warmth that Masuki left with her persisted a long time afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be able to get a proper Christmas fic out this year so I'm glad I at least wrote something winter themed


End file.
